futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Cascadia (The Resistance)
For a list of Cascadia's subdivisions, please click on this link. The Pacific Republic of Cascadia, more commonly referred to as Cascadia, is a nation made up a group of former U.S. states and Canadian provinces. Cascadia was formed when these states, provinces and territories seceded from their countries and joined together to create their own nation, Cascadia. Cascadia is on the Northwest Pacific coast where parts of former Idaho, Oregon, Washington, British Columbia, Yukon and Alaska (northern and southern) used to exist. Cascadia has a land area of approximately 895,000 square kilometers, divided into 23 regions, which are further subdivided into 360 districts. Cascadia has a population of about 20 million citizens, almost none of which are in poverty. The capital city of Cascadia is Seattle, and Seattle is the largest city by population. The government of Cascadia is a form of parliamentary democracy, with John Horgan being the president of Cascadia. Etymology The name "Cascadia" derives from the name of the mountain range passing through most of southern Cascadia, the Cascades. Chosen and mentioned explicitly in 1931, the new Cascadian government sought a new name from the commonly used names up to that point which were British Columbia (the official name of the colony) and Caledonia, a name preferred by the natives, but used by another colony. The name was chosen, as the Cascades had an important part in the history of the country. The name further derives from the Cascades Rapids, former rapids which were the last obstacle on the before arriving in the present-day southern Cascadia. The common demonym for a citizen of Cascadia is "Cascadian". Geography, climate, and environment The land area of Cascadia is 3,801,567 square kilometers. It lies on the North American continent, with many offshore islands such as , , the and the . Cascadia is the 7th largest nation in the world in terms of total land area making it larger than countries such as India. Significant internal water sources include , , , the , and the . Desert areas in eastern Cascadia are generally dry and yield few water sources. Cascadia is separated into three geographically distinct historical regions: "Columbia", "Idaho" and "Alaska". The Alaska Range in Alaska features the tallest mountain in Cascadia: , also known as Mount Densmore which stands at 6,190 (20,310 ft). Columbia can be further divided into four main subregions: the Pacific Coast, Eastern Columbia, North Country, and Vancouver Island. Eastern Columbia is generally flat and lies at a high attitude. The entire region of Idaho lies in the east and is divided between high mountainous tundras and arid plateaus and deserts. Alaska is an historical region in the far north, consisting of Alaska proper and Yukon. It is home to tundras and large, sparsely populated regions. Most of the population is concentrated around Anchorage in Alaska proper. The region also features many mountains and lakes. Demographics Population An estimation consistent with the continual positive population growth Cascadia has experienced in recent years. Cascadia has had a history of immigration and has consistently grown upward since the Frasier Gold Rush and Oregon Trail. Cascadia is the 27th most populous nation in the world ahead of nations such as , and . Cascadia has a very diverse population with the largest ancestry being English Cascadians (12 million), Chinese Cascadians (10 million), German Cascadians (8 million), Russian Cascadians (7 million), and Norwegian Cascadians (6 million). While the largest racial group in Cascadia has always been White Cascadians of non-Hispanic origin, this group has seen a decline in proportion to other races. Eurasian Cascadians are the largest racial minority group with the four largest ethnic groups being, English Cascadians, Chinese Cascadians, German Cascadians, Russian Cascadians, Norwegian Cascadians, Chinese Cascadians, Japanese Cascadians, Vietnamese Cascadians, Korean Cascadians, Thai Cascadians, French Cascadians and Arab Cascadians. The main source of immigrants have consistently come from Eurasia. From the Caribbeans, immigrants from , , and make up the second highest traffic of annual immigrants. Wealthy families and prospective students from the , , and have also continued in lieu of the domestic workforce to meet the ongoing demand for more jobs in technology, medicine, and science. According to the University of Tacoma, Seattle (UoT), as much as 3 million Cascadians identify themselves as (LGBT). The highest occurrence of LGBT Cascadians have been found in the subdivision of . Category:Countries Category:North America Category:United States of America Category:Canada Category:Washington Category:Oregon Category:British Columbia Category:Idaho Category:Alaska Category:Yukon Category:Cascadia Category:The Resistance